Fallen For A Goddess
by Gamezmasta
Summary: Jin falls for a Goddess but not the one from the heavens.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen For A Goddess**

**Yep another random story as my friends call it**

**If this story is any good then I'll continue**

**I don't own Tekken or it's characters**

The night was busy as always yet cold and it wasn't even the winter season. The moon was full yet shinning rather violently. Prostitutes filling up the streets since it's their time of work and costumers came to get the real deals. It was eleven o'clock and Jin was heading to his favorite spot for a few straight drinks, the Dragoon Bar. Jin walked through the back alley that way he could avoid the lovely ladies ever since the last fling he had, with an innocent, it ended heart breaking which made Jin stay clear from women at least for while. Jin is indeed a slut who can't say no easily to women which his father fears because he doesn't want to be a grandfather. Jin finally came to the bar's entrance he removed his jacket suddenly the cold air hits his body like poison darts. _"Man sure is cold out here tonight and it's not the fucking winter." _Jin rambled as he entered his freedom, his favorite place. Jin placed his jacket on the wooden coat hanger and made his way to his usual sitting position. _Same old fucking crowd. _Jin smiled as he took his own personal seat, no one dares to take it or they will pay the ultimate price well not from Jin anyways. Jin had his elbow on the table while his head rested on his hand as he was waiting patiently for Lara, the waitress who he finds very attractive however if the bar man knew well there would be unnecessary commotion and perhaps suspension from the bar for a long time. Lara spotted Jin, her favorite customer, she finally came Jin's way. Lara always served Jin first even if there were other customers before him. Lara also had a major crush on him and even heard he was worth "The one night stand" thanks to her friends who's been with him and did their part of the job. _"Your late Lara." _Jin joked as he pulls out his wallet full of hard working cash.

"_The usual Jinny?" _Lara happily chanted with a friendly wink Jin nodded with a smile and paid Lara. _"Thanks." _Lara said sweetly. Jin pulls out a cigar while Lara gets his order. Jin willingly lit the cigar and deeply inhaled the cigar nearly making it half gone then blew sarcastically, he even had his eyes closed. Jin needed this, badly since work was just loads full of shit today thanks to his, stuck up bastard of a father, Kazuya Mishima.

"_Fucking bastard always driving people mad. It's no wonder Heihachi committed suicide. I would too if I had a son like Kazuya." _Jin angrily said about his father while he shot his eyes wide open then inhaled the cigar again and blew threw his nostrils yet slowly while watching the, half naked, beautiful strippers none really interest him since they all were good friends of his and some of them he even scored but tonight he just wanted a few drinks, to forget the shit he endured from his old man. Jin then looked at the cigar, well what's left of it, then thought of her expression, absolutely pissed, arms crossed holding a metal baseball bat. _Mum will kill me if she finds out I'm smoking again. Sorry mom but you'll understand since you do know what it's like to deal with that fuck nut. _Jin thought as he then scanned the atmosphere to see if he knew anyone in particular but nothing. Jin tapped the table with his fingers as a sign of boredom. _Hm I thought Hwoarang would be here. Maybe the bastard scored again. Lucky prick. _Jin thought as Lara finally showed up with his usual order, a shot glass and a jug of rum, pure.

"_Here you go Jinny." _Lara said as she placed the drink on the table.

"_Thanks Lara." _Jin thanked Lara who winked again and left Jin who was already pouring rum into his first glass. Jin then held the glass in front of him with utmost care and looked at the alcohol substance. "_To you Jin for putting up with that fucker, Kazauya Mishima."_ Jin toasted as he tilted the glass a bit to the side then sculled the rum in one single shot. Jin's throat was burning rapidly as the alcohol ran down inside then hits his chest heavily yet calmly, he felt now tranquil. Jin then took a deep breath in then out he even shook his head to get a real tingle. _"Wow the rum is different tonight." _Jin blurted then heard a sweet laugh that rang like a bell in his head. _That voice, beautiful._ Jin thought as he turned to the laughter's voice who was behind him and not too far either. It was a beautiful woman he'd never seen before. _Damn now that's worth the sore eyes. Let's see she'd be 5'5 or maybe taller. An amazing figure she must be quite active. I wonder if she could moan as good as she looks. _Jin thought as he hungrily scanned her as if she was the only human on earth and just when he thought there would be no sightings of a woman but she was the jackpot. _Lucky I came tonight. _Jin seductively thought as he continued to stare at what he now calls a Goddess. She had light tanned skin, her eyes were light, her hair in a single tight braid, she was wearing a red dress however it was showing more flesh than an ordinary dress would. The woman's image was turning Jin on to the very core and he even felt his hard erection which can be a real pain unless he was digging into the excitements of a woman who couldn't take it but accept the explosion with him. Jin buckled his belt to get at least more comfortable. Then Jin screwed his expression the Goddess was with a guy that Jin knew but not much, nor did he care. Jin described him "A women user." Considering he looks like a fag in which Hwoarang calls him every time they'd see him. _Poor girl shes in for a long night with that dead fuck. _Jin thought as he sculled his second glass. Jin's throat yet burning again but it didn't bother him, the feeling made him rather calm again. Jin licked his lips with delight since Jin loves his alcohol and his parents were worried that Jin could turn into an alcoholic like his uncle, Lee who Jin respects and looks up to. _"Yummy considering that it's strong tonight." _Jin chuckled as he saw the woman user walk in front of him going to the men's room. _"Probably gone to jerk himself off or maybe get fucked hard in the ass. Then again who would? The cunt could have aids." _Jin chuckled then suddenly stopped he felt something pulling him, he then thought of her. The sexy Goddess. _Nows my chance to stare. _Jin seductively thought so he turned around to look at the Goddess again and in fact she was admiring what was in front of her. Jin could easily tell by her smile which made him melt right into her, a complete stranger. Jin smiled back in a friendly way making her think that he wasn't desperate but he was since it's been a while hes been inside a woman. Suddenly the mysterious woman opened her lips slightly while she used her right hand to wipe her chest then her neck slowly, with her eyes closed, she was in fact prick teasing. Jin was just staring with fascination as he was sweating to the core. _Fuck she knows what shes doing. _Jin thought as he could now feel the heat rising between him and the sexy, mysterious, Goddess plus the rocket between his pants which felt ready to fuck till daylight. _Boy is it me or is it suddenly hot in here._ Jin thought as his breathing came what desperate for air so he quickly looked away and sculled his third glass then desperately adjusted his pants to calm the beast. _"Stay the fuck down." _Jin rambled as he looked down at his over excited friend. Jin really hoped that the alcohol would cool his insides however to his horror his body was still burning alive as he now truly desired the Goddess, even the feel of wanting her. "_I've just seen her and now I want her yet so badly." _Jin whispered as he couldn't help it, she was just like a magnet which made Jin the opposite, he just had to look at her again this time with the glass in his hand, in the air. _"You started it so finish it." _Jin whispered as he lost himself once again into her beauty and by her expression it looked like she actually heard him but he didn't care he just wanted to fuck her like crazy. The mysterious Goddess smiled yet again, making poor little Jin suffer quite badly, she let her beautiful hair out and shook her head slightly until it was all out and down. Jin's eyes flared with delight when her neck was exposed to him he could easily tell she'll be damn good to taste. Jin licked his lips. _"Damn shes fucking gorgeous. Wait till Hwoarang sees her." _Jin rambled as he stared hard at her perfection then with extreme pressure by his hand the glass broke, it shattered and landed on the floor. The mysterious Goddess laughed but not too loud. _"Fuck." _Jin shouted as he grabbed some of the glass pieces.

Lara came running she saw the whole incident. _"Are you ok Jin?" _Lara asked while cleaning up the mess Jin did by accident.

"_Yeah I'm fine." _Jin trembled as he tried hard not to think about her, the mysterious Goddess but it came to him, making his mind blank.

"_Jin give me the glass and I'll do the rest." _Lara instructed and Jin slowly gave her, what's left of the glass.

"_Thanks Lara." _Jin said then he saw the mysterious woman got up to leave with the woman user. The mysterious Goddess looked at Jin who couldn't help but look too then she deliberately stroked her hair with a seductive smile, turning Jin to the boiling point and she knew it. The couple left the bar Jin paid and thanked Lara again. Jin headed for his jacket and went outside back into the cold. Jin puts his jacket back on as he followed the couple, mainly her as if she was now on heat. The couple were heading to the back alley Jin wasn't far from behind they turned around the corner. As soon as Jin turned around the corner they weren't there, it's as if they just vanished into thin air. Jin just stood there looking and thinking like a lost child. Jin scratched his head with confusion._ The fuck? Where'd they go? _Jin saw a strange odd looking door but it looked like it couldn't even open so he didn't even budge. _I'll see you again and this time you won't get away._ Jin smiled as he left the scene for home with the thoughts of her, the mysterious Goddess who he fell for at first sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen For A Goddess**

**I don't own Tekken or it's characters**

**Chapter 2 – Confessions**

At Jin's Apartment

Jin was twisting and turning as he tried to sleep, getting prepared for another shit full day at work. _Man just sleep Jinny or Fuckzuya will explode _He thought as he slammed the pillow on his head. After he finally closed his eyes, into deep slumber sleep. She came into his fantasy. He smiled as if it was real but soon he'll wake yet pissed.

Jin's dream

_Jin walks into a room, well not his anyways and there she was waiting in a thin robe on a expensive double bed. Jin's eyes flared with desire as his met hers. Jin licked his lips with naughty thoughts which turned her on he could tell by her expressions. She made her way to the edge of the bed, slowly. Jin walked to her willingly while his erection rose, too, with excitement. Jin was now in front of her daring her with his dark eyes to do the next act. The Goddess smiled and gently kissed his erection which made Jin go into a trance. Jin moaned as she unzipped his trouser slowly, teasing him, she did what Jin dared her to do. Jin watched with fascination as the Goddess swallowed him, out of all the beautiful women he encountered. She was the only who swallowed him whole. Jin swallowed hard as she got faster then harder which made Jin groan loudly yet with pleasure. As Jin finally calmed down the Goddess stopped to kiss the tip of his partner then made her way to his, waiting, lips. The Goddess kissed Jin's lips and he could easily taste himself but he didn't care he was to busy enjoying her taste, simply irresistible and about time too. The Goddess's right hand went behind Jin's neck to deepen the much needed kiss. Jin broke the kiss to look at her fully then carefully removed the protection of her naked perfection he then gently laid her down with him on top. Jin was just about to kiss her..._

"_AAAHHH!!" _Jin yelled as the stupid alarm clock went off, too loud, which made him flying out of bed and onto the cold floor, ass first. _"So close." _He whined as he death glared at the disturbing alarm clock which was sitting on his drawers. _"I was enjoying that you fucking wanker." _He spat violently as he picked up the alarm clock and threw it against the wall with full force making sure that the clock won't be fixable. After the stress relief he got up and realized he was still in fact hard, really hard. _"Was that dream real?" _He touched his lips with his fingers. _"So warm." _He shrugged and headed for the shower since he didn't have one yet and he still smelt like rum.

At Work

Jin was in his office trying to figure who was the beautiful Goddess he even used his computer to help but no files found a match on such beauty. He sighed and placed his head on the desk _"Who is she? Where did she come from? Not here that's for sure." _He said sadly as he pulled out his life support from his shirt pocket, a packet of cigars. _"Man she sure is one of a kind usually I would jump from one woman to another but this one. Theres something strange about her." _He rambled until the doors slung wide open making him shit himself as he tried to hide the packet thinking it was his mother or worse his deranged, retarded, father. _"Mother Fucker!" _He shouted yet sighed dumbly at the intruder while holding his chest dearly.

"_Hey Jinny." _Hwoarang cheerfully said as he closed the doors behind him.

Jin sat back down still holding his chest. _"You know you could have knocked or make a fucking scene." _He suggested as he finally lit his first cigar for the day.

Hwoarang laughed as he sat down in front of Jin his best pal also working pal. _"Sorry about that." _He apologized while scratching the back of his head.

Jin inhaled the cigar then blew._"No problem. So did you score last night? Cos I didn't see your ass at the bar." _He sarcastically asked changing the scenario putting his legs on the table crossed while inhaling the cigar again then this time blew through is nostrils.

Hwoarang smiled in a naughty way. _"Yep. Her name, well it's Ling you know the pretty girl from junior high. She had a nice body, incredible boobs considering shes quite small plus her taste was sweet like strawberry." _He explained wickedly then licked his lips.

Jin laughed while holding the cigar. _"So you finally fucked Ling huh? Fuck that shit man I remember her as my cheerleader at school god she was a pest. Must have been bunny style since she is immature plus shes Chinese." _He joked Hwoarang couldn't help but laugh since Jin was right on the dot. He smiled with a cocked eyebrow. _"And what's this first it was Peach? Now strawberry? Gosh man make up your mind." _He said sarcastically even rolling his eyes as he puts his legs back down.

Hwoarang laughed he even held his stomach to calm a little. _"Hey every woman tastes different you know. The best ones are the virgins. Wanna know why?" _He asked placing his index finger in the air and Jin leaned forward a bit.

"_Why?" _Jin asked waiting for the social sex expert to answer since Jin did fuck one last time and he ended up ripping her apart, her heart that is. If Jin's parents were to find out he'll have an early funeral for sure.

Hwoarang cleared his throat. _"Well it's simple you taste a virgin it's her taste not some dick she could have sucked earlier. I mean can you imagine tasting every man in town in a woman's mouth? Fuck that crazy shit."_He rambled in frustration as Jin laughed since it's true. _" Also Ling was good, top and even bottom. Seriously I didn't think she had it in her." _He finished and Jin froze with shock.

Jin again cocked his eyebrow. _"Really? Not what I've experienced." _He answered folding his arms thinking of her, the perfect Goddess considering he hasn't fucked her, yet.

Hwoarang returned a puzzled look. _"So did you fuck her?" _He trembled as he then swallowed with fear as he hoped the answer would be no since Ling told him personally shes a virgin.

Jin sarcastically rolled his eyes. _"Do I look stupid to you? Me fucking a bunny? I mean me Jin Kazama, son of a fucking devil, fucking a bunny?" _Jin answered rather sarcastically while pointing at himself along with the cigar.

Hwoarang again laughed but this time much louder it even echoed and other workers were worried that the sex expert would soon have a nervous break down. _"How bout you? Did the mighty Slut King score too?" _He asked as he finally calmed down.

Jin froze for a bit then sighed miserably. _"Hey Hwoarang I have something to tell you first call it a confession really." _He trembled rather seriously which made Hwoarang nod to show his understanding. He straightened himself preparing for the worst. _"Do you remember Karla?" _He asked waiting for a response.

Hworang folded his arms trying to recall the name. _Karla?_ Then it hit him. _"Oh you mean the chick you fucked six months ago? Yeah I do she was a hot sweetie." _He said with a puzzled expression.

Jin nodded. _True she was sweet however I turned her sour _He thought before continuing. _"Yeah, well I did fuck her but she was." _He stuttered trying to find the next sentence but words wouldn't come his tongue locked them in tight since the whole scene was still haunting him to this day. 

Hwoarangs expression changed as Jin stopped he now had the curious look on his face. _What if? No Way!_ Then bursted. _"SHE WAS A MAN IN DISGUISE!!" _

Jin snapped to reality as the words stung him. _"What! Fuck No! I would have killed myself by now if that was the case. I mean fucking a man? I'd rather fuck myself." _He spoke truthfully calming the furious red head since Hwoarang never liked the gay side unless it was a woman.

Hwoarag was relieved but if it was the case he would have left Japan for sure. Having a gay friend was a big no no for the red haired. _"Then what's the problem?" _He kindly asked since hes never seen Jin act like this before.

Jin took a deep breath. _"Well I thought she was you know experienced since she wore clothes like one but she was in fact a virgin." _He trembled tapping his fingers on the desk his sign of fear.

Hwoarang was left stunned. _"That's it? Hows that bad?" _He asked since he only fucked virgins.

Jin froze for a bit before speaking again. _"She was great I give you that but she wanted more, much more." _He admitted sadly while looking at his hands again.

Hwoarang laughed which made Jin confused. _"You mean more sex? Why didn't you?" _He happily suggested.

Jin folded his fingers with the cigar as he seriously glared at Hwoarang who knew Jin was now serious to lock shit down. _"No! What I mean she wanted a real lock down relationship, like meet my parents, move in with me but most of all have kids, a family. She wanted me to be her and only her man. I told her that I wasn't prepared but she took it seriously and well she left with a broken heart because of me. This is why I've stayed away from women until." _He confessed placing his head down afterwards.

Hwoarang was stunned he knew Jin wasn't prepared for that kind of agreement especially kids since Jin is well known as the "One Night Stander". He gently tapped Jin on the arm. Jin rose his head rather slowly sadness was what he was wearing. _"You didn't have to tell me Jinny." _He said trying to cheer his proud friend.

Jin straighten himself and smiled. _"No Hwoarang I had to tell someone and I trust you. Can you imagine my parents knowing? I'll be good as dead by now. Knowing my father, Kazuya, would have fed my corpses to his bloodhounds." _He explained then had to laugh cos it was true.

Hwoarang laughed too then nodded. _"No worries that's what friends are for." _He reminded Jin. _"Now that's out of your system back to my question from earlier." _He said while grinning.

Jin bit his lower lip as he thought of her, the perfect Goddess possibly naked of chorus. _" Nope, no score but I did see a real beauty and I mean a real beauty. One that could give you the sorest eyes yet." _He dreamily said as he had a clear image of her in his mind.

Hwoarang got closer to hear the juicy parts. _"What she look like? Is she single? Are you gonna bang her? Sharing is caring Jinny." _He threw the questions like darts and Jin was the dart board.

Jin had a naughty smile on his face. _"Light tanned, brunette, 5'5, light honey brown eyes. I'll make it simple. Perfect." _He dreamily explained then paused to see her again._ "The part of banging her I'm working on it as we speak." _He chuckled and Hwoarang laughed. _"Dunno if shes single since she was there with your poofter buddy." _He chuckled again waiting for the nasty reply.

Hwoarang death glared back. _"You serious? Since when that fag gives? Instead of being given?" _He spat sarcastically as he laughed afterwards.

Jin had to laugh too he really didn't know if the guy was gay but that didn't bother him. What bothered him was that the fag scored the Goddess, his Goddess. He waited for his red haired pal to get his cool back before speaking again. _"The two left and I followed them to the back alley but the strange thing was they were gone as if they weren't there in the first place." _He sadly finished then inhaling the cigar again for another blow, a blow of sadness.

Hwoarang had a curious expression on his face. _Why would a fucking poofter take her there? _He thought. _"Vanished? Come on Jin people always vanish there for a good fuck but that fag? I heard hes got a peck not a real dick. I feel sorry for your prize unless she gave him to a man instead then your in luck." _He explained then had to laugh at his own joke.

Jin too had to laugh again then got his emotion under control he clicked his fingers to get Hwoarangs attention._"Hey Hwoarang I have a feeling she'll show again tonight so what do ya say? Wanna join and see the perfection yourself? Or do you have other plans for other virgins?" _He asked hoping hes friend would say yes.

Hwoarang cocked an eyebrow._"Your kidding right? I have no plans. You bet I gotta see this hooker with my own horny eyes cos it sounds like your in love with a complete stranger Jinny boy and that doesn't happen often." _He teased with a sly grin.

Jin sighed._"In love huh?" _He repeated then willingly grabbed another cigar. _"Maybe." _He softly said while thinking of her again, totally naked until the doors slung wide open without warning. _"The fuck now!" _Jin growled as Hwoarang went stiff as the intruder entered.

Kazuya, the boss, stormed in with shit loads of paper. _"Well since you two fuckers are bored." _He rambled as he slammed the papers down on Jins desk who was still frozen. He saw the cigar then shook his head slightly as he then glared at his, slutty, son. _Hes at it again. Jun is going to kill him all well less shit for me then_ He cleared his throat._"Don't worry I won't tell your mother." _He said which shock both his son and Hwoarang to the core of their souls usually it was world war but today was just weird.

Jin blinked several times to see if the papers were real he even touched them like a child which made Kazuya confused. _"The hell?" _He gasped still holding the cigar.

Kazuya folded his arms and did the Mishima death glare. _"I don't care if the two of you did fifty-fifty I just want this done by the end of today." _He seriously demanded.

Jin sighed as he returned the look of dumbness to his father. _"Your fucking kidding right? Come on the height." _He complained but he knew darn well that Kazuya would get his way, he always does.

Kazuya took a few steps closer to Jin not changing his expression. _"You owe me unless you want to deal with your mother tonight and I don't think she'll be in the mood for it either." _He clearly said cos they both knew Jun would have the last say. He headed for the door before leaving he looked at his son again once more. _"Or maybe I'll tell her about Karla." _He finished and left Jin struck with even more fear.

Jin slammed his head onto his desk. _"How the fuck does he know? Of all people? Did he hear? Fuck! "_ He shouted as he slammed his fist onto his desk not to hard though.

Hwoarang was still looking at the door with a million questions flying through his mind. _Man Kazuya sure is tough. How did he win Jun? _He thought then looked at Jin who now looked like shit crawling for cleanness. _"Hey Jin can I ask you something?" _He asked politely hoping not to cause a major stir.

Jin pops his head up and sighs hoping the question was not why they had to do Kazuyas trash. _"Go for it." _He replied with his hand on his sore face.

Hwoarang chuckled as he had a clear image of Jun in his head since he does find her attractive but wouldn't dare say. _"How did he score your mom? Were they drunk? On something? Or was it a one night stand? Your style gotta come from somewhere." _He asked since Jun was pure yet Kazuya was rather the total opposite.

Jin scratched the back of his head trying to come up with something, anything. _"Now that you have mention it I really have no idea and I guess I'll never will. My style as Fuckzuya says comes from his social gay looking brother Lee however I find him cool." _He truthfully answered since he didn't really know about his mom and Kazuya. To him his mother, is a angel however his father, a waste of a fuck. _"Mum is a good deed but Fuckzuya? Let's not go there." _He finished as he took the first paper of worthless shit pile.


End file.
